In the recent years, there have been increases in display size and resolution, and, because there are some cases in which the resolution of an input signal is not as high as the resolution of a display screen, in order to compensate for this shortcoming, super-resolution technology that interpolates the resolution has been attracting attention.
As an example of such super-resolution technology, Non Patent Literature 1 proposes a method in which, by multiplying a value obtained by applying a high-pass filter (HPF) to an input image signal by a sum of squared differences (SSD) between a pixel of interest and surrounding pixels in the input image signal and by adding the value obtained by this multiplication to the input image signal, in an image that is enlarged by means of bicubic interpolation, the Lanczos algorithm, or the like, a high-frequency component exceeding the Nyquist frequency of the input image signal is generated.